Save the Last Dance
by ih8writersblock
Summary: Oneshot...a little pointless fluff centered around the ball. Set one year in the future. JaneJester, PepperRake.


A/N: Yay…my first story… people don't write enough fics for this show…it's so cute. I have yet to see all the episodes so some of my info might be a little off, they might be a little ooc but it worked with the plot. And here goes…

Disclaimer: I do not own Jane and the Dragon…never will sob

"The ball, the ball, the ball…" the princess exclaimed with excitement, skipping in circles and flailing her arms, "Tomorrow Jane, the balls tomorrow!"

"I know…" she murmured, her nose shoved in a book. She had another test to pass and if she had any hope of becoming a knight she needed _peace_.

"Princess, I'm going down to the kitchens for a while, alright."

"Mmm-hmm," she sighed continuing to dance around. Jane smiled at her, picking up her things and running down to the kitchens. Unfortunately it was no quieter down there.

"Jane!" Pepper squealed, "Oh I'm just so busy!"

"I've been busy myself…studying and all."

"But the ball is tomorrow! It's all just so exciting! You are going this year…aren't you?"

"I would like to…my mother finally let in to my wearing my tunic…"

"Well then…there's no excuse!"

"But I have this test to study for…"

"You can take a night off! Everyone is!"

"Well…"

Sending up a puff of flour, Pepper dropped her spoon into her bowl rushing to Jane's side at the table. She put her hand on her shoulder a rather mischievous

Grin on her lips. She opened her mouth to say something but then paused.

"I wasn't supposed to say this but…oh I can't," Pepper whispered.

"Please Pepper…what is it?"

"Well…Jester fancies going to the ball with you…"

Jane looked in shock, her eyes wide. She said nothing…she couldn't. Without a word she jumped up from the table, grabbing up her book and sprinting from the room.

"Oh dear…I shouldn't have said anything," Pepper sighed.

Minutes later Jane returned with a rather apologetic look on her face. Pepper was back bending over her many bowls of food and batters.

"Jane! You're back! Sorry about…" she said.

"No Pepper…I'm sorry I walked out on you, I was just surprised…and I'm tired," she explained, "But that's no excuse!" She smiled.

"Already forgotten!" Pepper replied smiling, "I wish someone would fancy taking me to the ball…"

Not really in the mood to gossip, Jane gave in at least for a moment, after all she had been rude.

"Who?" she asked thinking she already had a good idea.

"Well…you promise you won't tell…"  
"Of course!"

"Rake…"

Jane smiled at her friend, "That would be nice...Well, I really must be going!"

"I have to get back to work!" Pepper squealed jumping from her seat.

"I have a lot of studying to do before the ball," Jane said before rushing from the room.

She ran to her room, she wanted to study, but she had too much on her mind at the moment. She lay down on her bed tossing and turning wishing to clear her thoughts. There was no Dragon around to talk to, she wasn't quite sure where he was but she had heard mention of cows. She desperately needed to get her mind of the events of the morning. All she wanted to do was study. Just study…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rake, just like Pepper, was busy beautifying the gardens and collecting flowers for Pepper's arrangements. He came across a particular white rose, a beautiful flower. He liked flowers; they were like there own little people. This one was Pepper, pale and fragile…but still perfect. He clipped it setting it aside. Filling a basket with flowers, he placed the white rose on top and carefully carried them down to Pepper. She was busy bent over the table mixing various things in bowls. Her hair was a bit frazzled and she had a smudge of flour on her cheek. He cleared his throat to get her attention…but he just couldn't seem to form the right words.

"Pepper!" he said. It sort of came out in a half shout. She jumped dropping her spoon.

"Oh Rake, you brought the flowers," she said smiling, "Thank you…could you put them over there."

"Umm…Pepper," he started shyly.

"Yes?"

He scratched at his ankle with the toe of his shoe rather nervously. Pulling out the flower he handed it to her.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the ball with me?" he asked rather tentatively.

"Yes," she squealed pulling him into a tight hug.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jester stood up in the courtyard, practicing his routine for the evening. He tossed his juggling balls up in the air but was interrupted by a certain fiery little red head that had just burst in. Losing focus on his juggling the balls proceeded to fall from the air and bounce off the top of his head.

"Jane!" he shouted his voice sort of cracking. Inwardly he kicked himself; his voice came out weird when he was nervous. To his surprise and dismay she blushed the same fiery shade as her hair shoved her face into her book and ran. He proceeded to rack his braid that would offer an explanation for what had just happened and then it came to him like a smack in the face.

"Pepper…" he groaned.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next few hours seemed to pass rather quickly and soon it was show time. Pepper and Rake worked tirelessly setting out the food and the flowers and the guest were pouring in. Dinner was surprisingly delicious and people quickly had made their way to the dance floor. Jane leaned against the wall her arms crossed across her chest, her mind in turmoil. She watched Pepper and Rake dancing and felt a twinge of something…jealousy perhaps? Despite all this she continued to stand there as the night wore on. Then he came up to do his act, there eyes met briefly across the room and he turned his head down. She couldn't stand the look of sadness that came over his face, it was so unlike him. She ran from the room running blindly until she found her way to the garden. She sat down leaning against the rim of the fountain resting her arms on her knees and her head in her hands. From inside she heard the gales of laughter indicating the end of the show. That meant that there would be one last dance and it would all be over. To make things even better, the heavens opened up and the rain slowly began to drizzle from the sky. The laughter was finally beginning to die down when she saw him silhouetted near the exit.

"Jane…" he called out softly. She looked up, the rain pouring down flattening her hair to her forehead. Slowly, almost fearfully he approached her. He reached out a hand to pull her to her feet. Willingly she accepted and before he could say anything she pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she said. The soft music from the last song floated out to the courtyard where they stood.

"Jane…do you want to dance?" he asked. She gave a small nod and at that the two stood dancing in the rain.

"I'm sorry…" she kept repeating, "Is there anything I can do to make it up for you?"

"Well maybe one thing," he said a rather wry smile playing on his lips. She stared at him curiously still swaying to the music. Before she knew it his lips had brushed hers very softly at first, and then they locked. Her eyes opened in shock meeting his gray ones his hands cradled her head and she sort of collapsed into his embrace and both were lost in the moment the rain pouring down upon them. Then, cutting through the silence like a knife, came an excited squeal. Pepper stood holding Rake by the hand her eyes lit up with happiness and she giggled.

"Pepper…" Jester groaned.

A/N: Sorry about the random ending. I hope you liked! Please review and be kind.


End file.
